Eternally
by KawaiiTenshiCeres
Summary: I fell in love with her, only to never see her again. Six years later, she was gone far away from me, only leaving behind something that was precious to the both of us. TamaHaru, Semi-AU, ONESHOT.


**Eternally**

**Summary: **_I fell in love with someone, that I never thought I would see her again...Six years later, I found out the only girl I loved was gone somewhere far away. That is, until, I realised she left something behind, something that was precious to the both of us... TamakiHaruhi, Semi-AU, Oneshot._

**A/N:** _So... Pretty much, this'll be a rare oneshot story with canon characters. After reading a certain manga, I really, wanted to write something with Tamaki and Haruhi together, that isn't so utterly saddening. Originally this story was based on this drama, Innocent Love, I tried to write this...only to fail...That is until I stumbled apon a drama with a member of a favorite group of mines...Whoever guesses what drama it's been based on, wins! Ahaha..._

_Well, just to let you know, Haruhi may sound...a bit out of character. I never, ever, actually used her as much in my other stories, so I'm a bit worried she's off. Adding to that...If you think that this story is bad or what I did with the characters was bad, please give me constructive criticism! Or a way to improve, please!_

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori, or Eternally by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

_...How did I __ever__ I fall in love with a person like her?_

_...._

_We were different. _

_...._

_She was intellegent, down-to-earth, and often had a cheerful side of her.._

_...._

_While I was often known as the Headmaster's bastard child, who was an idiot on the outside._

_...._

_After all, I treated her like my own daughter._

_...._

_Not realizing I was in love with her until it was clear._

_...._

_She was in love with me too._

**­-Ouran Private Academy; Year: 2009-**

Delicate hands pressed the ivory-colored piano keys within the room. Eyes closed tightly, allowing his hands to play the beautiful song that echoed the room. He heard the door creeping open, a pair of brown eyes gazing from the crack. Stopping, the young man looked up, with a small smile on his face. His hands left the piano keys, as he turned around, seeing his underclassman standing at the door. Arising, he approached her, with a slightly questionable look upon his face. His eyes fluttered at the short person wondering what was up with the concerned look on their faces.

"Haruhi...What's wrong?" he questioned, tilting his head, adding a bright smile. "AH! I knew it! You're going to miss me because I'm graduating today?"

The shorter brunette shook her head towards the blond. Biting her lip, she gazed up towards him, before looking away in thought. "It's not that, Tamaki-senpai." she stated waving her arms around in rejection. "You know I'm going to study law, but you're..going back to France, aren't you?" she continued, closing her eyes.

Ever since Fujioka Haruhi fell in love with her senpai, people thought the two Hosts were somewhat...cute together. They were dating, and yet the girls often crowded up to Suoh Tamaki when they did their club activites. With the defeated Hikaru, and the silently mourning Kyouya, they grinned and beared the pain of losing the cute Host from the Prince Type. While they were together, some of the girls thought it was an act, which let the Host Club get double the amount of customers they normally get, with their prince and the pauper relationship.

"I'll come back!" he stated with a bright smile. "You won't go anywhere, right?" he questioned practically shaking her.

Haruhi had a forced smile upon her face. She quietly clenched her fists in thought, her nails gripping the jet black slacks she wore. She shook her head obediently, looking at her upperclassman with a bright smile. "No. Not at all! I guess I can wait for you." she stated. "Just...don't get engaged to anyone, okay, senpai?"

The blond, Frenchman, slowly wrapped his arms around the young woman's body, trying to not let the pain of leaving get to him. His eyes closed tightly, slightly quivering. The drama that happened throughout their high school days were slowly fading away. When he met her. When he accepted her into the club as a host. When he realized his feelings for her...When they actually did it during Christmas Eve. Everything was slowly going to become the memories that he wanted to erase, but can never do so.

The Natural type felt tears forming in her eyes, slowly burying her face into Tamaki's powder blue blazer. "_I'll wait for you..._" she muffled over and over again.

Tamaki kissed Haruhi's slightly saddened tears away, before pressing his lips against hers. He knew it wasn't the last time. He knew it wasn't something neither he nor Haruhi should be depressed about. After all, he was actually allowed to study in France, and since his grandmother's death, he was allowed to see his mother for once. That came with a price however. He couldn't bring Haruhi, and despite his consistant begging, she kept saying 'No', merely worrying about her cross-dressing father. Before he released the girl, he couldn't realize it was probably the last time he would see her again.

"...I love you, Haruhi."

* * *

-**Suoh Family's Main Mansion; Year: 2016-**

_I wanna be here eternally_

_kono mama mitsume aetteitai_

**Like this, I want to stare. **

_I can feel you close to me_

_itsumademo sobani wa irarenai_

**I can't be without forever. **

_kono shunkan dake wa zutto eien ni_

**Make this moment eternity.**

Indigo eyes gazed at the paperwork in thought, gelled golden hair and neat clothing...The image of an ideal president...In more or less for the Suoh family. His eyebrows furrowed in thought, listening to Japanese music wasn't helping him understand the complex paperwork that his father wanted him to look over. If Kyouya wasn't so busy, then he would've been begging him constantly to aid him on some parts. A sigh escaped his lips. Suoh Tamaki, now around 25/26 years old, was back in Japan, after studying so hard in France. Finally, he was able to come back, yet only saw all, but one, Host Club member...His beloved Haruhi. When he asked Kyouya, he flatly refused to tell him, due to slight jealousy from their high school days, plus, he didn't do as much research as he needed to like back then.

"ARGH!!" Tamaki shouted clenching his blond locks, and buried his pretty face into the wooden desk in dispair.

A gentle knock was on the door to his office. An office within the mansion, fortunately. A maid popped her head in cheerfully, with a smile on her face. "Tamaki-sama! There's a phone call for you!" she stated. "It's from a...man? Or..a woman? Well, it's from a person named Ranka." she stated.

The name rang a bell in his mind. The ever-so cheerful okama of a father, Fujioka Ryoji, or what his stage name, 'Ranka'. He didn't why, or even how, the guy knew the number, probably skimming through his daughter's cell phone. As Tamaki picked up the phone, he heard the slightly tired father. Furrowing his eyebrows in thought, the blond was wondering what was wrong, but forced himself to stay cheerful for the father...After all, the cross-dresser was probably going to be his future in-law anyhow.

"Hello? Ranka-san! How are you?" Tamaki questioned brightly.

A somewhat drunkened groan escaped the tired man's lips, before forcing himself to perk up. "_AH~! I've been good! I'm so very, very sorry for my rudeness! I've been working last night! Hahahaha!_" Ranka laughed. "..._Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Haruhi..._"

Tamaki listened intently to his girlfriend's father speaking to him. Leaning back onto the black leather chair, the blond gazed up upon the white ceiling, feeling a slight pain stabbing his chest. What Ranka told him right now...simply shattered his no longer excited heart into bits and pieces. His eyes battered in astonishment. He couldn't believe what he heard. Feeling a lump forming on the French man's throat, he shook his head in denial. It wasn't supposed to end up like this at all. A hand covered his eyes, trying to not express his broken feelings. Instead of tears forming in his eyes, Tamaki pushed back his slick hair, before pounding that same hand onto his desk.

"...Haruhi...You said...you would wait for me....didn't you?" he questioned shaking his head. "Why now? Why did you betray me...when I wanted to see you the most of all?" he stated softly.

A sigh escaped the okama's lips. He no longer was going to talk to Tamaki using the girly tone, he had to be stern and tell him straight on. "_...Haruhi didn't want you to know. After receiving your call, I didn't know what to say.. She followed her dream and now, she's a lawyer. She didn't know when you would come back, or if you got married already. I'm sorry..._"

"...It's...fine...I'll...be fine."

_I could never be fine after hearing that._

_...._

_My world came crashing down after that day._

_...._

_I, I didn't do anything drastic!_

_...._

_I only became depressed._

_...._

_Though, I needed something to keep me from thinking of her..._

"Tono! Jeez, you're already old, and you still act like a kid!"

Golden eyes stared awkwardly towards the blond, who was sitting on the swing like a small child. The ash-colored redhead sighed deeply, leaning on the rusted pole in thought. Scattered about the commoner playground was the former Host Club members. The loli-shota, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, grew to be around the size of the Hitachiin twins, ironically, he seemingly lost that baby-faced look that he had. Speaking of the Hitachiin twins, they were still easily told apart, Hikaru being the one leaning on the pole, and Kaoru sitting next to the workaholic of a man, Ootori Kyouya. While Hunny looked at Tamaki strangely, he tilted his head in thought, with Morinozuka Takeshi giving him the same look.

"...Tama-chan...Haru-chan's probably sad about this too." Hunny stated, with worry in his voice. "She was jealous back in high school, right? It wasn't payback. She decided to do it on her own." he continued.

The blond's indigo eyes gazed at the large brown eyes in thought, before shaking his head. "...Right." he muttered.

Both of the twins sighed, looking at each other in wonder. Hikaru nodded to his brother to talk first, not wanting to talk to his former rival like that. After all, Hikaru was more pissed at Haruhi for doing such a thing, and leaving all of them without notice. Everyone was perhaps angry with the Natural type, but wasn't able to openly express it like Tamaki or Hikaru. They all had their crushes on her at some point, and the other members were crushed when the Prince type began dating her. With the awkward silence forming around each other, Hunny gazed at each of them before a defeated sigh escaped his lips.

"Ano.." Hunny muttered.

"We couldn't really do anything about this." Kyouya spoke up, gazing up from his laptop. "She got to the quota of her debt. We're not the ones controlling her life anymore. She chose what to do, and all we had to do was follow what she wanted to do with a smile." he explained. "I didn't bother looking her up after she graduated. Her father kept his lips sealed for a long time." he continued, slowly moving to a stop with typing. "We know you studied overseas, but why didn't you contact her?"

The Cool type was right. Tamaki failed to contact her, probably because of strict learning he had to do. He was intellegent now, and that was his only benefit. Looking up from the swing, he noticed a small girl on a tree, trying to reach something. He arose and approached the girl, noticing there wasn't any parent in sight. His eyes gazed at her, looking at her from down below. He saw her hand extending out to get something, only to see that she failed. Hikaru slowly approached him, raising an eyebrow towards the little girl.

A smile formed on his face, before looking at the girl in thought. "Ojousan. You shouldn't be climbing up that tree!" he stated, before noticing the girl was ignoring him.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pocket. "Kid. Get down now, before you get hurt!" he shouted towards her.

"N-No! I want to get it...It's something that Mama wanted me to hold onto!" the girl yelled back. "Don't try to stop me, Mister!"

Mori approached the tree, seemingly reaching up, plucking the girl and the object she was reaching for, with ease. Slowly putting her down, he gave her the object with a small smile on his face. "There." he muttered.

Politely bowing towards Mori, a bright smile formed on her face. She blushed lightly, before hugging the string phone in happiness. She looked up at the taller men in thought, slowly feeling afraid and intimidated by their height. Tamaki knelt down, and gently patted her head.

"Where are your parents?" he questioned adding a friendly tone of voice.

"Tamaki, we shouldn't be hanging around her. People would think we are the types who would go after little girls." Kyouya stated, pushing up his glasses with an annoyed sigh. "Otherwise, she's probably someone's little sister. You _don't_ want to make that same mistake you did with Nekozawa-senpai's younger sister."

The young brunette girl tilted her head in thought. Her eyes battered at the sight of Tamaki, while she was quietly inspecting him. "Suoh...Tamaki-san?" she questioned softly.

Everyone gazed at the little girl who stood in front of Tamaki with a blank look on her face. The blond man knelt to her level again, while a nervous smile formed on his face. "How did you know my name?" he questioned thoughtfully, while feeling the girl gripping his hand, looking down.

"You...were sad, weren't you?" she questioned. "...I was supposed to give you something!" she stated clenching her fists in pure determination.

Kaoru stood next to Kyouya, only to whisper something in his ear. "_Senpai...don't you think something's up with the girl?_" he questioned, while Kyouya nodded in agreement. "_It's...in her eyes..It looks so familiar..._"

* * *

"...What is your name?"

After the Host Club had left, Tamaki was sitting next to the girl, watching her sway back and forth. They had left due to work calling them back. The small girl, slowly plopped the box onto the blond's lap, only to look away blushing. She looked like a teenage girl giving chocolates to a boy on Valentine's Day.

"...Chiharu." she muttered. "My mama named me this, because grandpa wanted a cute name for me." she added.

Tamaki looked at her, before slowly ripping open the package. He slowly ripped open the tape, and opened the box to see the contents. Piles of photos were tucked neatly inside, the pictures containing the little girl from when she was a baby. The blond gazed at each one, before noticing a letter on the bottom on the box. Picking it up delicately, he saw his name being inscribed into the letter. Opening the letter, skimming the contents, he clenched the letter tightly in his hands, feeling the urge to mourn.

-

-

-

_Dear Tamaki-senpai,_

_It's been too long, right? I know. It's a regular, old-fashioned letter. Haha. I've been doing well. I'm finally a lawyer now..._

_  
__Oh...I don't know how to make this sound right. It's weird writing this, instead of talking to you over the phone..._

_I just want to say...I'm sorry._

_After all this time. Waiting's been too much for me...I don't know how Otosan's been talking to you instead of me._

_I left the country to study and I'm living in Tokyo now.._

_I don't know how you're taking this, but just to let you know, I've been hiding this deep inside._

_If I ever saw you again, I would tell you._

_From Haruhi._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"_Chi-ha-ru-chan~ Time to go...home."

The okama gazed at Tamaki, before dropping his purse. He quietly backed up, only to be watching the depressed Chiharu close to crying. The cross-dresser ran up to the little girl, only to pet her head with a comforting look on his prettied up face. A guilty look formed on Ranka's face, only to slightly shove Tamaki to take a seat next to him. A pout formed on his painted lips, wanting to think of a logical way of saying this to the blond.

"Come with me. I'll show you." Ranka stated, arising, and notioned Tamaki and Chiharu to follow him. "I've been keeping this from you from a long time. Don't think it's out of pity. It's the truth." he stated, holding Chiharu's hand.

Tamaki followed the cross-dresser, feeling something tugging his stomach tightly. He hated the pain, and wanted it to go away already. A disturbed look dawned on his pretty face, slowly drifting off into a daydream. While absentmindingly following the two, the blond felt something hugging him lightly. It was Chiharu, practically on the verge of crying herself. A forced smile formed on his face, despite feeling the bad feeling get even worser. Ranka smacked his chest to stop, before giving him a piercing glare.

"Hey. Look." Ranka stated, pointing down. "This is her grave. She died recently, Suoh-kun. She died after an accident in Tokyo. I asked them to bury her here...It was similar to what happened to Kotoko." he muttered softly.

Chiharu knelt down, praying in front of the grave, as Tamaki watched her silently. "_Who's her father?_" he muttered softly, looking at the concerned baby-faced grandfather.

Ranka gazed towards the blond, before releasing a sigh. "Isn't it obvious?" he smiled. "...She's _your_ daughter." he explained. "When you left, Haruhi was going to tell you she was pregnant. She was pregnant when you left. She managed to get Chiharu when she was studying here for a short time. She kept her a secret until she got into college soon after. I had to help support those two, while Haruhi kept getting jobs."

"...So, all this time...she wasn't talking to me...because of Chiharu?" he questioned kneeling to the ground.

"Both of you are lonely, aren't you?" he questioned. "I know it sounds selfish, but you should have her live with you. If you object, then fine, I'll take care of her." he continued. "She's basically the last thing reminding me of her."

Tamaki gazed down at the close to mirror image of his girlfriend. He didn't realize he ever had a child, nor even knew that Tamaki impreganted Haruhi while she was still in high school. Did everyone find out about her cross-dressing act? Did the girls began to hate her, for being pregant with the Supernintendant's son's child? He felt like his life was crushed into pieces. Fears ran through the blond's mind, feeling the paranoia getting to him, forcing him to kneel down in dispair. A pair of small arms hugged the man delicately, before handing something to him.

"...Here." she stated, giving him a shiny, silver pendant. "Mama gave it to me when I feel like crying. It has a picture of you and Mommy together!" she added, in a cheerful tone. "Please don't cry..." she muttered.

The blond took it, slowly opening it, seeing the picture from when they were in high school. The picture they took at Print Club, where Tamaki was smiling with a slightly annoyed Haruhi next to him. It was the same picture he placed onto his phone, before it drowned in the fish tank, when the jealous Eclair had seen it. He glanced at the smiling Chiharu, noticing the features Haruhi had...But something he recognized immediately told him, she was his child. Her bright, indigo colored eyes. Delicately hugging the girl, Tamaki closed his eyes, gripping her tiny body close to him.

"From now on...You don't have to be lonely anymore."


End file.
